


Spencer Time

by Angela_Lane



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela_Lane/pseuds/Angela_Lane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week at work, Spencer needs some time to himself to relax.</p>
<p>Warning: Mature content described (masturbation).<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer Time

**Spencer Time**

It had been a long day. A long  _week_! Spencer was tired and cranky. He just wanted to fall asleep. Well… shower and then sleep.

At the thought of a warm shower, he groaned, pushing his key into the lock. He entered his apartment, feet shuffling like a zombie. He had two days to relax and recover. He was  _not_  leaving his apartment.

He dropped his bag by the door and headed to his bedroom. He was tempted to flop down on his bed and pass out. But he didn't want to sleep in the clothes he'd been wearing for two days.  _Maybe just a rest. A quick nap…_

Collapsing on the bed, Spencer groaned as his tired body started to relax. But he couldn't sleep.

Idly, he slipped a hand down, rubbing his crotch over his pants, arousing himself quickly. He knew how to make himself relax. And he hadn't had a chance to do this in a long while.

He rubbed harshly, teased softly, and squeezed firmly; hardening swiftly. He allowed himself to moan and gasp quietly, releasing some tension.

He trailed his fingertips over his straining crotch, tickling along his shaft through his pants. He didn't want to rush this. He slid his hand down, cupping himself, squeezing. The barrier of his slacks and underwear muffled the sensation, but it was enough to make his hips give a slight jerk.

Soon, he had to unzip his pants, and pull his erection out. He looked down at his penis, studying the way it looked, the way it felt. He ran a fingertip over the sensitive crown, making his hips buck harshly. Breathing shallowly, he wrapped his fingers around his shaft, and began stroking firmly. He bent his knees, pushing his hips up, into his hand, trying to bring himself as much pleasure as possible.

He slipped his other hand into his trousers, fondling his testicles, squeezing gently; kneading them, lightly tugging them, milking his semen; coaxing it out with sensual friction. The added stimulation enhanced his arousal, making his cock throb in his hand. Pre-ejaculate began weeping from his slit, lubricating his hand's movements.

Breathy gasps escaped his throat; he turned his face, burying it into a pillow as he increased his pace. His grip became tighter, his hand on his sac rubbed harshly, creating a sensual ache. The shocks of pleasure shot through his body, pooling in his stomach, forming a warm puddle of impeding bliss.

Short, sharp gasps left his lips as his pace quickened his hand, twisting upon every other up-stroke.

He pulled his foreskin up and over the head, driving himself crazy with the texture.

He was so close. Only a few more strokes...

His hips bucked into his hands, trying to further the pleasure, feeding his orgasm.

Without warning, his climax flooded his senses, surprising him with the intensity of the release. His semen covered his hand, his penis, in sticky warmth. His testicles tingled with release, throbbing in his hand, still cupping them, massaging his way through the post-coitus haze.

Riding the afterglow, Spencer lazily caressed his deflating cock, still teasing the oversensitive head.

He fell asleep; a faint smile playing upon his lips and his body finally relaxed.


End file.
